Supermarket
by Ditty Glint
Summary: Tenten hanya mampu menutup mulutnya melihat kejadian di depannya dari balik kaca supermarket tempat ia bekerja.


**Supermarket**

Ditty Glint ILHyuuga

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance(?)

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), EYD kacau, gaje, dll.

Happy Reading! ^^

Seorang gadis terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan perutnya berbunyi. Memang, dari tadi sore ia belum merasakan nasi sesuap pun. Ketika pulang ke apartemen kecilnya ini, ia langsung tertidur karena kelelahan sehabis bekerja.

Kepala berambut indigo itu mendongkak untuk melihat jam di atas dinding.

11.25 p.m.

Sudah larut malam. Ia bangkit mengecek persediaan makanan, dan gadis itu hanya menghela nafas ketika melihat lemari makanannya kosong melompong. Ia lupa belum belanja minggu ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, uangnya semakin menipis di tanggal tua.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket terdekat yang buka 24 jam. Tangan putihnya mengambil jaket ungu dan memasukan beberapa lembar uang ke sakunya.

"Selamat malam Hinata, lapar di tengah malam lagi?"

Seorang kasir bercepol dua langsung menyapa gadis bernama Hinata itu saat ia baru saja memasuki supermarket. Hinata hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Ia langsung menuju rak makanan instan karena perutnya sudah sangat keroncongan.

Ia mengambil dua bungkus roti untuk nanti pagi, satu _cup_ mie instan untuk dimakan sekarang, air mineral dan sebungkus _snack_. Semoga uangnya cukup, batin Hinata. Untuk saat ini ia harus berhemat agar mampu bertahan sampai akhir bulan. Meskipun makanan siap saji di ujung rak begitu menggodanya, tapi ia harus kuat. Satu _cup_ mie instan cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya sampai pagi hari.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menegang. Sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenali terdengar di belakangnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup tak karuan.

"Hinata...kan?"

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, membuat Hinata mau tak mau membalikkan badannya.

"S-sasuke.. Hai," Hinata tersenyum kaku.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Tangannya masih setia berada di pundak gadis itu.

Hinata meneguk ludah saat Sasuke menatapnya terus-menerus. Tatapan yang tak pernah ia lihat setahun terakhir. Tatapan yang selalu membuatnya terhipnotis. Hinata menunduk.

Sadar dengan ketidaknyamanan Hinata, akhirnya Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dengan sedikit enggan. Yang berganti dengan perasaan ingin memeluk gadis di hadapannya saat ini juga. Namun ia urungkan.

Hinata sedikit bernafas lega.

"Apa kabar?" sapa Sasuke serak.

"B-baik. Kamu?"

"Hn. Baik."

Sasuke melirik ke arah belanjaan Hinata yang hanya beberapa buah. Kemudian berpindah pada penampilan Hinata yang hanya berbalut kaos oblong, celana tidur dan sebuah jaket ungu yang sangat familiar di matanya. Apa ia tidak kedinginan?

Mata onyx Sasuke menyayu. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini selama ia tak bersamanya?

Kruyuuuk

Hinata membelalak. Ia merutuki perutnya yang berbunyi di waktu yang tidak tepat. Pipinya memanas seketika.

Sasuke hanya mengerjap.

"A-aku duluan," ucap Hinata sambil berlalu.

Hinata berjalan cepat menuju kasir. Ia menyerahkan belanjaannya untuk dihitung oleh Tenten. Dalam hati ia masih terus merutuki perutnya yang tidak tahu diri.

"Cuma ini saja? Tidak ingin tambah lagi?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya Tenten cepatlah," desak Hinata.

 _Aku ingin cepat pulang dan menjauh dari lelaki itu._

Tapi sialnya Sasuke sudah selesai dengan belanjaannya dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hitung milikku juga, aku yang bayar semuanya."

"Ha?"

"Eh?"

Hinata melongo, Tenten kebingungan. Apa hubungan Hinata dengan lelaki itu?

"M-maksud-"

"Milik Hinata biar aku yang bayar," ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"T-tidak usah! Biar aku bayar sendiri!" cegah Hinata mulai panik.

"Aku yang bayar."

Tenten hanya bisa melongo melihat dua orang di hadapannya.

"Tenten cepat bungkus punyaku, ini uang-" tangan Hinata yang menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang ke arah Tenten ditahan oleh Sasuke.

Lelaki itu menatap tajam gadis di sampingnya. Hinata hanya mampu meneguk ludah.

"Hinata." Jika Sasuke sudah memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu, artinya ia tak menerima penolakan.

"B-baiklah," Hinata mengalah.

***

Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan di depan supermarket. Ternyata lelaki itu membelikannya kari siap saji yang dijual di supermarket. Tak lupa minuman hangat dan cinnamon rolls yang begitu menggoda. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya membeli satu _cup_ kopi kesukaannya.

Hinata masih enggan menatap Sasuke langsung. Ia terus menunduk menatap jari-jarinya yang saling menaut.

Kruyuuuk

Mata Hinata terpejam malu.

 _Perut sialan._

"Makanlah. Aku membelikannya untukmu," ucap Sasuke lembut.

Baiklah. Apa boleh buat. Rejeki jangan ditolak, bukan?

Hinata membuka bungkus kari tersebut dan mengambil sendok lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Ia mulai larut dengan rasa kari yang entah kenapa terasa begitu nikmat dengan nasi putih hangat yang mulai mengobati rasa laparnya. Hinata tak memedulikan Sasuke yang terus menatapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah gadis di depannya. Hatinya menghangat menyadari bahwa ia telah menemukan kembali gadisnya yang sempat ia lepas pergi karena keinginan gadis itu sendiri. Akhirnya ia dapat menemukan Hinata yang setahun terakhir menghilang entah kemana. Ia menemukannya dan takkan pernah ia lepas kembali.

Sasuke melepas jaket tebalnya dan berjalan ke arah Hinata yang sibuk dengan makanannya. Ia menyampirkan jaketnya di pundak rapuh gadis itu. Membuat sang gadis menegak dan menatap ke arah si bungsu Uchiha yang berjarak tak jauh darinya.

Tatapan sayu dari _onyx_ Sasuke membuat Hinata tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Ia bahkan melupakan makanannya yang tinggal setengah. Seluruh atensinya kini tertuju pada Sasuke. Seseorang yang dulu mengisi hatinya. Hingga saat ini.

"S-sasu.."

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Sasuke rendah. Tangannya berpindah menangkup kedua pipi Hinata yang terasa tirus dari terakhir kali ia menyentuhnya.

 _Amethyst_ Hinata mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Sasuke. Tapi nihil. Kerinduan yang sangat besar itu benar-benar terpancar di kedua _onyx_ nya.

Satu tangan Hinata terangkat menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya. Ia juga merindukan lelaki ini, tapi apa boleh?

"Aku.." lirih Hinata tersendat.

"Jangan pergi lagi, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi. Selama ini aku terus mencarimu, Hinata. Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku?" Getaran dalam ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata sesak.

 _Aku juga sama menderitanya denganmu, Sasuke._

"Maaf.." lirih Hinata pelan.

Sasuke menyatukan kedua kening mereka. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Mengikis jarak di antara mereka dan mengecup lembut bibir Hinata. Kecupan yang menyalurkan kerinduan yang sudah tak dapat mereka tahan lagi.

Sasuke mengakhiri kecupannya. Ia kini memeluk Hinata yang mulai terisak pelan. Membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan air mata di dadanya. Membiarkan Hinata merasakan kembali kenyamanan yang hanya dapat ia berikan pada gadis itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, tetap bersamaku," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukannya. 

_Oh Tuhan, oh Tuhan. Meleleh aku!_

 _Manis bangetttttt..._

Tenten yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dua sejoli di balik meja kasirnya hanya mampu menutup mulutnya yang siap menjerit kapan saja.

Wajahnya memerah sempurna menyaksikan adegan ala-ala drama Korea di hadapannya. Ia merasa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

Tetapi, lebih dari itu ia bersyukur Hinata terlihat bahagia bertemu dengan lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu. Lelaki itu juga terlihat begitu menyayangi Hinata.

Mungkin setelah ini Tenten takkan melihat wajah murung Hinata lagi ketika belanja di sini. Atau mungkin ia takkan melihat Hinata lapar dan belanja di sini saat tengah malam.

Tapi tidak mengapa, asalkan gadis itu bahagia. Tenten tersenyum haru. 

**End.**


End file.
